The Doctor at the Club
by Cluichee
Summary: The Doctor finds himself at a unique club and finds trouble. He also find a new way to play


The Doctor and the Club

Yes, he is goofy. Yes, he can be childish. Yes, he can be zany, breathtaking and always ready to pop off on to the next adventure at the drop of a hat. You should always be careful of the quiet ones though. The nerdy ones, the Doctor definitely fits into those categories.

He treats everyone like gold. There is a gentleness that is boundless. But there are times. Amy saw it, Clara too when she is with him on Wednesdays, a darkness. There was a sliver that you didn't want woken up. There is this chilling seriousness that could oppress and overwhelm if it was aimed at you. Even in his dealings with the big bad he kept that tempered unless absolutely necessary. There was a side he even kept from River when he was with her. Their time was up. He met her for the last time.

He was alone looking for a way to pass the time between Wednesdays when he came upon a building in London. There was someone one coming out. They had such a satisfied look upon their face and they looked happy. His curiosity was piqued, but he didn't want to intrude. The building was unmarked and looked private. He stood there for some time before someone approached him.

"Curiosity killed the cat." There was a man's voice behind him; he turned around to see a gentleman there with a young lady. She was average height in heels and had long brunette hair and was wearing a rather long sparkling dress.

"Yea, I guess it did" He turned away from staring at the woman. He was sorry he did that.

"No, the proper response is 'Satisfaction brought him back.'" The woman crooned back. She looked at him and turned to the man. "Sir Haydn, May I go in and meet you there." She was wearing a short coat with one of those little black dresses and mid-calf boots and offered the Doctor one.

"Of course, my love, I will be in there shortly" The man lit a cigarette as he watched her enter the door. "Do you smoke?" Haydn offered the Doctor a cigarette. The Doctor promptly waves away the offer.

"You are a man that is looking for something," Haydn was being careful not to blow smoke in the Doctors face.

The Doctor looked like he was in his own thoughts, "Excuse me? I'm sorry, my mind wandered, it usually does."

"I said you look like a man that is looking for something. Perhaps you don't know what that is, but you are searching."

"What is that building your wife walked into?" He indicated the unmarked door.

"My wife? Oh," he chuckled. "She is not my wife, but I hope to one day make her something as dear. As for that building, it's a place for exploration; of the more… let's just say more carnal nature. It's called… you know what let me get a card for you."

The man went inside and came out sooner than the Doctor suspected. The building looked old, as any in the London area. The door was unmarked and you certainly must have had to know where to look to find it, or what to look for. The card Haydn handed, he looked high class. It was written in gold lettering "Nadia's Upper Room, for the pleasure seeking."

The Doctor held the card in one and tapped it in his other. This was definitely not the place for him. He noticed there was writing, for invitees only. It gave a date this Saturday at 8 o'clock. "If you decide to come, meet us here." The Doctor facilitated between looking embarrassed and curious at the same time.

He went to the TARDIS and looked up the address and phone number given, unlisted. It was simply listed as Nadia's. The Doctor was getting suspicious. Places like that are usually hidden away for reasons, usually his kinds of reasons. But then why say pleasure? Of course, how thick could he be? He had been to certain places in the galaxy that catered to certain tastes, but never stayed. He felt so… inexperienced in this body. He had sex only a few times with River Song. He knew he was a good kisser, unless he lost that after regenerating from his tenth to his eleventh self.

He had a quick adventure trying to mediate a contract between a moon colony and the Judoon for ores. There was eventually an assignation attempt on the Governors life. He stopped quite effectively and the Judoon whisked the perpetrators to Stormcage.

It seemed like a high class place so he picked out a tailored suit, but kept his bow tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled while adjusting his bow tie. He had a black tailored suit with a blue shirt, a black bow tie. Patent leather shoes finished off the outfit and a hat. "Hats are cool" He tried several hats, even the one from his fourth incarnation and settled for a smaller looking fedora cap. He looked at himself. Satisfied with what he saw he grabbed a wool chesterfield style coat and walked out the TARDIS doors.

It was early when he approached Nadia's. He decided to go to a shop across the street from the place and have a cup of tea while he waited for people to show up. Lots of people showed up, from limos to classic old cars, to a couple of junky cars. Ok mixed crowd apparently. Once he was sure that enough people arrived. He decided to head over to the club.

The Doctor stood there for a minute debating if he should actually go in. A pretty blond girl came up beside him and smiled cutely. She turned to speak to him. For just the split second she was the image of Rose, but that was quickly dissolved when she spoke "First timer?"

"Yea, First time for a lot of things it seems. Is it that obvious?" He laughed and she giggled with him

"Yes, it is. But, you came on the right night. The name is Quinn." She extended her hand for a shake.

"It's Nice to meet you, Quinn." He leaned in and she slightly recoiled as he did the kiss the air above the cheek thing. He acted like it was nothing.

"I must be going on inside. You have to go in with the people who invited you. Just so you know."

"Oh, thank you." He looked at her and put his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels. He watched her turn and walk backwards as she smiled and waved at her. She nearly lost her shoe a she turned back around. He smiled at this then went back to his vigil for the people who invited him.

He was halfway between turning around and leaving and wanting to see what was in the dark alley when Haydn came with his girlfriend. She looked like she was wearing something purple and ethereal, stunning just like she was the last time. "Ah, I am glad you decided to join us, your name?"

The Doctor didn't feel like this was a place that he needed his name associated with "John Smith"

"Well then John, Let us show you around." The guy just gave him an eye roll and a smirk.

They entered the place it was dark at first. There was a Lady wearing a low plunging type of corset. She took a look at the pair and smiled. "Greetings Sir Hadyn, Topaz. Who is the new guy?" He felt like he was being scrutinized.

"Oh, I'm John Smith"

"Sure, whatever. Not that I am talking about you like you are not here but. "She turned her attention back to the couple. "Is he Dom or sub?"

"I don't think he knows yet."

"Vanilla," She chuckled. "Well, this should be good. He will either run from the place or become addicted. I will take your coat, sir. Just come back here and get it.

The Doctor obviously had a look like he had no idea what they were talking about as he gave his coat to the woman behind the counter.

"Maybe we should just take him to the party room. Have him dance and loosen up. He looks tense." Topaz suggested.

"Yes, I agree, Topaz. Come John we will show you around." They said his name as if they did not believe that was his name. But they went with it. It must be a common occurrence in this place for people to have aliases. They lead him to an elevator and went up to the third floor he noticed. Even before the door opened, he could hear the thumping of the house, techno, no, Dubstep he corrected himself. There would be no drunken giraffe here. There was some serious partying going on here. He did notice a few signs. One said 'No nudity outside designated areas' another said 'consent must be given at all times by all parties involved' and another. 'Keep all pets modest'

Odd he thought to himself. But once inside Topaz shed her coat and revealed she was wearing what looked to be the type of outfit a belly dancer would wear, while Haydn wore a suit similar to the Doctors.

The rest of the people were similarly dressed, but it seemed some men were dressed in far less and some of the women were dressed in nice evening dresses. Some were dressed entirely in leather that covered their whole body. Some were wearing gas masks some were wearing some kind of suit that had lights sewn into them.

Haydn looked to the Doctor. "Don't go to any other floor. This is the guest only area. But there should be plenty to see. Haydn looked to where Topaz was dancing. She was already lost in the music and letting her body move to the chaotic beat.

The Doctor didn't know protocol of such places stayed with Haydn. They moved to another more quiet room and settled down in some big thick leather chairs. Topaz joined them, but settled down on the floor next to Haydn.

The Doctor looked at her with curiosity. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable…"

"I know what you are going to say. John but no I am fine down here."

Haydn ran his fingers through her hair. "You have no idea what is going on. I can tell. That is why I brought you in here so we could talk. What do you know about sex Mr. Smith?"

"That is an awful abrupt question." The Doctor sat uncomfortably in his seat.

Haydn laughed softly. "It is to be sure. I ask all the ladies and gentlemen that are new to this sort of thing. It breaks the ice. I ask in all honesty, Mr. Smith. That is the point in all of this, to explore all aspects of sexuality."

"I gathered that. I know a lot, but there are people that will always know more than you do about certain things. Like there is a tribe in Africa that think women with stretched out necks are sexy."

"That is true, but what is sexy to you Mr. Smith?"

The Doctor really didn't have an answer for that. "Well, intelligent, willing to go running with the bulls in Spain one day and lounge at the beach in Hawaii the next. A certain zest for life really."

"Well then, that is all good and fine, but what gets you stirred Mr. Smith?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I never thought about it much."

"Do you like to be the one in control of the situation or do you prefer to let someone else take the reins."

"Well, in certain situations, you know."

"Perhaps tests, then, let's see how you are most comfortable. Topaz, would you like to help our young friend here sort himself out?"

She looked him over with piercing blue eyes and smiled. "Most definitely."

Haydn looked at the Doctor. "First tells her to come to you. And pretend she is a lover."

The Doctor leaned in and asked. "Come here Topaz, please."

"Now try and say it with more authority. But still, like a lover," The Doctor leaned back shifting in his chair. He fidgeted with his fingers, looking at Haydn. He looked back to Topaz "Come..." He cleared his throat. He thought about the last time he was in total control of a situation. Not trying to be goofy. "Topaz, come to me."

She seemed to float in her purple outfit on the floor like a cloud as she crawled up on hands and knees to him. The Doctor continued to watch her as she crawled to him. She knelt down on the floor in front of him and leaned forward letting her head lay in his lap.

Haydn took a drink of something dark that was in his glass. "Reward her for her obedience Mr. Smith. She did well didn't she? Rub her hair or pat her softly on the cheek, that sort of thing." He lit a cigarette that was black, it smelled like cloves.

"Of course...yes, she did." He lightly let his fingers feel the soft brunette hair and traced her temples down to her cheekbones and to her chin. He felt his manhood begin to spring to life. Did he actually like this? At that moment he remembered that she was Haydn's girlfriend. "I'm sorry, isn't she your girlfriend. I don't want to make you in any way..."

"She is yes, but she is also my sub."

"There is that word again"

"She is my Submissive, in the most simple of terms she does as she is told, but she tells me what she will and will not do.

"What will you consent to Topaz" The Doctor stammered. He clearly looked uncomfortable, but was going along with it.

"I will consent to you touching anything from the waist up. Scratching is fine, but no blood, hot wax is fine, tickling is fine hair pulling is fine. What do you consent to Sir Smith?"

He looked to Haydn as if to ask if this were ok. Haydn just watched Topaz as his sub, with pride and a fair amount of longing as she crawled on the ground. He was especially enjoying his view.

"Um… Anything from the waist up is good, fine." She giggled at him as she turned her eyes towards his and then lowered them. She took his fingers in her hands and brought each one to her lips and ever so lightly laid a kiss upon the very tips.

He still looked up at Haydn, to see if anything was going to upset him. Haydn if anything was watching with interest. Not a hint of jealousy in his eyes. The Doctor was transfixed by the strangeness of this arrangement.

He just let her continue to kiss his fingers, then moved down to the palm of his hand, she ran her fingers back and forth over his palm. This was very soothing to him. No one, not even River had done this before. He began to relax and he started to watch her movements. She laid her head in his lap.

She, then, brushed her fingers up to his wrist and made lazy circles on his wrist, making him giggle, as he was secretly ticklish there. They both laughed. "You like this. Don't you John."

He smiled, "Yes, yes I do." He didn't take his eyes off the stunning woman at his feet.

"What about it do you like?" she asked quietly.

"The touching," His voice was low and his eyes careened over her face. He was a very tactile person and touch was very important to him. He was calmer than he ever remembered. He looked up and saw a mirror. He knew that look. He had that look he used when he was in full control of negotiations or a room full of bad guys. He watched Topaz's fingers as they trailed up his suit coat. Rising to her knees, she undid the couple of buttons on his suit coat and slid it off his shoulders. She lowered herself back down and started to unbutton his left sleeve and rolled it up. She started to caress his forearm. She pressed her lips to the skin of his arms along the length. Her fingers were light and soothing, yet there was electricity that shot through them. She closed her eyes in absolute trust. The Doctor started to rub her cheek and gaze to her eyes in wonder of her effect on him. She continued to kiss his arm scratching a wavy line up and down, pushing his sleeve further up into his biceps and started to rub his chest through his shirt. She continued to rub his arms lightly

"I can see you like this." She directed her eyes to his crotch and saw it building up.

He subconsciously adjusted in his chair to be more comfortable, but he suddenly realized how this looked. He thought of a thousand and one situations he wanted to be in and this was not one of them Topaz was Haydn's girl and this wasn't right. The Doctor cleared his throat. "I think I should be going."

"Are you sure?" She looked genuinely bummed out as she moved up to allow him through.

"Yea, I have… things I need to do." He took her hand and kissed hand and air kissed each cheek.

Haydn smiled and rose and shook his hand. The Doctor while not interested in men he could not help but notice Haydn was turned on all of this. "John Smith, are you, involved in any way?"

"No, I just got out of a long time relationship" As he picked up jacket coat, then stopped as Topaz helped him put it on.

"Ah, I see. Well then, Come back, there will be an entrance fee the next time you come back but you are more than welcome. We are here often, come look for us."

"I will certainly think about it." He put on his usual goofy smile and walked off adjusting his jacket. As He left, he was noticing some of the goings on around him. Some of the ladies were doing what Topaz had done, caressing teasing and laughing. He noticed some of the men were doing the same for women. Then there were the odd male/ male and female/ female pairings.

As he walked back to the TARDIS, his chesterfield in hand, He cursed himself. He was over a thousand years old. He was acting like he did when he was a teen, He remembered that young lady too, a fair haired time lady. He would sneak away with and make out in the moonlight. He remembered how inexperienced he was and he acted the exact same way tonight.

He had traveled the universe and knew of different ways to do everything, even have sex. But since he had gotten old on his first incarnation, he had had no time to explore that aspect. He might as well be at square one. He was furiously jealous of his last incarnation tonight. With the issues with his second incarnation, which was too short, his third incarnation he was too worried about getting back to traveling, has a fourth, at least had a girlfriend but there was always something in the way. His fifth he was too much a gentleman and it never came up. His sixth, well he might have gotten a girl if he had not been the blustering chauvinistic sot. Seventh she was too young, but again things got in the way. Eighth, the time war became a terrible mistress. His ninth, well, there was Rose, if he hadn't been so filled with rage and PTSD. Tenth, well he kissed more girls in that incarnation than in any other, but god did he love Rose. For this incarnation there was River, A real lesson in love and loss.

But in the building he had just been in there were people whose lives were like the breath on a mirror had more experience than he ever did. The Doctor rubbed his arm and wrist where Topaz had been caressing him. He could still feel the tenderness. There was the slightest tremor to her touch that was pleasant. She was not trembling from fear, but from any kind of need that was being expressed but not fully. What would that have looked like if he had let her? He shook his head.

He made it to the TARDIS and took a long cold shower. The way the woman touch haunted him all night. He tried to put it out of his mind by working on some part of the TARDIS. She was taken even though it seemed Hadyn seemed to enjoy the show she was putting for him. The Doctor could not take it much longer. He disappeared into the zero room and rubbed out his frustration.

She barely touched him not even in a very sexual way. At least he didn't think it was sexual at the time. No one had done that to him. He felt love, familial love for all of his companions, Romana was a fun girl friendly way, but they never took it to any length. Rose was an ache that he thought would never end only to be replaced by River. But he never really lusted this hard. He thought about it as he recovered. He liked that he had control over the whole situation. At any time he could have told her not to do something, not to continue. She could have stopped and told Hadyn that she was not comfortable with the Doctor, John Smith he corrected himself. But he let it continue. She allowed him to let it continue. There was a dynamic there that was well placed. Would he want it again? Dare he admit, yes?

He decided to sleep on it as it were. Soon he was off and Wednesday came around and he took Clara to a planet where the people lived under the water in domed cities, since there was very little land. The Doctor was glad to save the city from the evolved sharks. The sharks simply agreed to move on and never bother the domed structures, but that was after they crashed through one of the major turbines that made it possible to empty water that had filled an entrance chamber. The Doctor fixed the turbine while Clara arranged for the defense should the sharks come back. Wednesday was over they parted for the week. One day he would have to ask why she didn't want to stay in the TARDIS with him.

Friday night came and he decided to go back to Nadia's. HE was dressed similarly as how he dressed before and gave his coat to the woman behind the coat counter. He paid for a short membership using the psychic paper. She smiled and waved to him. "I thought you ran there Mr. Smith."

"I don't run from anything, I retreat and rethink the strategy." He smiled and she laughed at him as he turned around.

"Third floor is the party room but it will not be as tame as before. Have fun!" She watched him as he left, she licked her lips as she saw his behind. Bit skinny for her taste, but still a looker.

He went to the third floor and was taken aback by what he saw. There were people here already. Most of them were fully dressed, but there were some that looked as though they were in lingerie. Some were in little more than bra and panties. A couple of the men were only in leather underwear and a harness. He saw one man leading a woman by a chain attached to a collar. The chain looked like it could have been broken easily and the collar was buckled around her neck from the front. She could easily get out of it if she wanted to or needed to.

He went up to the bar and ordered a ginger ale. He paid for it and went to sit down on one of the seats that were around the edges of the dance floor. It was early and he wanted to come here before the place got really hopping. He sat back and watched this side of the humanity swirl around him. Soon the neon dancers showed up and started their wild dancing. And soon most everyone was in the middle of the floor moving to the music. His eyes were freer to move around when he noticed there were strange implements near the back of the room. He approached them and they looked like primitive torture stands. There was a Saint Andrews cross, a pillory what looked like a vaulting horse with something sticking out the middle. There was a table with Velcro straps that looked as if you could tie someone to it. On the walls were various whips, crops, ropes. Paddles. Floggers, ball gag, masks, blindfolds, and some things the Doctor could only imagine what they might be used for. "Are you here alone, sir?" There was a man in the corner that looked like he was out of some Renaissance festival troupe.

"Afraid so."

"I can also tell that you are new to all of this. Yea, I have seen that look in people's eyes before, slightly disturbed, slightly curious, somewhat turned on." He just chuckled. "I was like you once. I came from a conservative background as you can imagine. Sex was for procreation only my dad said. Don't hit women, they said. No one told me that some women get a thrill from being spanked, flogged and bound up like pigs."

The Doctor made dismissive gestures and tried to cover up his discomfort by taking a drink of his watered down ginger ale. "What made you change your mind?" The Doctor was curious. He had his rules. Not hitting women was near the very top next to the promise of his name the Doctor.

"My girlfriend, the one I didn't want to bring home to meet the parents, that's who. We were playing around and she asked me to do something that sent a shock through me. She asked me to run my teeth over her nipples. Then she asked me to slap her boobs. I did, we were just having fun, but it was the sound she made, the way she arched her back that was sexy as hell. I pinched her and slapped her and she kept begging for more. Soon we were spanking each other though I enjoyed doing the spanking more. She enjoyed the spanking than the giving. So we did this for a while. Sometimes that is all we did, we didn't even have sex sometimes. Soon we learned the name BDSM. She eventually got into trouble with the law one too many times and had to be sent to an all-girls school. Never saw her again."

"What about you, DO you like the giving or the taking?" He could almost guess he was a dominant but he had been wrong before, just not often.

"Honestly, I don't know. I like to think of myself as a giving person. But in this way…" The Doctor looked everywhere but at the man.

"There are people here that will come and put them up here for anyone to use. I don't to the sexual stuff, but I let couples try the toys. And there are those that are willing to try it out on someone. Then there are those that let their pets come up while they watch. They get a real hard on for that sort of thing." The Doctor was really uncomfortable with the way the guy talked. He was so casual, so up front, but perhaps that is how it was here. No innuendo, nothing held back. "I will be back, I want to refill my drink"

The doctor had to step away. He actually is considering trying it. This was teaching him more about himself than he did learn what he didn't like to eat with Amelia Pond. He reached the bar and asked for another ginger ale.

He had gotten another ginger ale and turn around and knocked right into a blond girl "Oh, I am so sorry." He noticed it was Quinn. He had spilled his drink on her coat she was wearing. He quickly took a bunch of napkins and tried his best to wipe the sugary drink. "Hello by the way."

"Hi! Oh, don't worry about it. I was about to change out of this anyway." She was giggling. Now that he wasn't looking at her through Rose tinted glasses she was actually kind of cute. She was small but had this Kaley Cuoco look going for her with her hair up in braids that wrapped around her head. She turned to him and smiled. She started to walk away backwards winking at him. She wasn't watching where she was going and fell into a green leafy plant. She was apologetic to the planet and waved when she saw him watching. She was beet red as she turned around and walked to the ladies room. The Doctor was glad there was someone as clumsy as he was.

He shook his head turned back to the barkeeper. There was another ginger ale waiting for him. "Thank you," he held it in his hand and turned to watch the crazy dancing that went on. There were lots of gyrating but also some industrial dancing and of course the glow suit guys. He was bobbing his head to whatever was on the speakers when Quinn came back.

She passed right by him and looked back to him and with her eyes beckoned him to follow. She was wearing a black corset with all too short, multi neon colored tulle skirt. On her head she wore a hat with what looked to be cat ears and long ends that ended in what looked to be gloves in the shape of paws. She had been wearing boots, but these were now hidden by big fuzzy leg warmers that went almost to the knee. HE did so and he followed her right to the dance floor.

"I am not that good of a dancer" He confessed, at least not this kind of dancing. He looked around like he was out of place.

"That's ok; I never got the hang of any of it either." She laughed with joy and started to dance with the beat she was terrible, as terrible as he was. But they both started dancing horribly, and they almost looked like a pair. They both had the time of their lives. She started to dance closer to him and he let her. He was getting just as carried away by the music as she was. Then a particularly sensual song came on and by that time they were dancing touching each other. At first he was not sure where to put his hands, he had almost just given up and was just moving them to the music. She took the initiative and grabbed his hands and started placing them on her. She winked as he awkwardly took his hands off her bum she had put his hands on but he decided to let her be the guild in all of this. It seemed she didn't care where he put her hands soon she was sliding up and down against him. Brushing up against his middle and finally they were inseparable. He was getting intoxicated by her scent and was almost swept away by her charms

After a few songs she got tired and indicated that she wanted to sit down. She went over to where the toys were and turned a chair around to watch what was going on around there. He took a seat as well next to her. A girl with colorful shot drinks came around and Quinn bought two, one for her and one for the Doctor.

"What's your name?" she handed him one of the brightly colored drinks.

"The Doctor." he answered absently. He suddenly panicked "Well Smith. Doctor Smith."

She took a big drink taking down half of what was called jello Shots. "Mmm, I liked it when you called yourself the Doctor, sounded mysterious. Smith just sounds like a newbie. Well, I know you are. We all had to start somewhere. Having an alias though, makes the experience a lot more fun. It takes you out of yourself. What kind of Doctor are you?"

"More of a scientist really" He mimicked what she did, he's tasted like pineapple and coconut, but there was something else, something like licorice.

"Yours is called a Surfer on Acid. Mine is called Sex on the Beach." She finished it off quickly. And set the empty cup down.

"I am going for my major in Geophysics. You must have been really young to be a Doctor already what's your specialty."

"Child genius, I was. I majored in astrophysics and regular physics. I even taught a class once."

"Wow, blows my idea to study earthquakes out of the water"

"No, of course not, studying the way the earth moves like that could save people's lives one day." In fact, he looked at her and her timeline did look like it would flow that way as long as she stayed her course. He was never one for alcohol, but this jello shot was good. He caught the girl and ordered another one. One was given to him and he drank it down in two gulps. He was now feeling rather warm, so he decided to go back to his ginger ale.

"Thanks, that is why then. Probably didn't have much of a childhood or teenage years then."

"Yea, you might say I am making up for it as I go."

Soon someone was on the Saint Andrews cross. And a gentleman got one of the floggers. The doctor steeled himself against trying to "rescue" the woman. He knew in this place was acceptable and it seemed she wanted this. He watched the man give the flogger a good flick, he had seen better on some true torturers. Though this was not what this was about. He was strangely fascinated by what was transpiring in front of him.

The flogging started off, soft, with lots of rubbing and asking if the girl on the x shaped device was ok. She indicated she was and he started to flog increasingly harder. She was starting to sound like she was in pain, but did not ask to stop. The Doctor noticed the man was very careful not to hit the spine, only the shoulder blades the sides and the buttocks. He lifted the dress and pinned it so that her naked, as was exposed and flogged that until it was pink. He walked up to her and rubbed to soothe her and again, he lip read him asking her if she was ok. She was in a dreamy state, but nodded yes. The man continued in the same manner not getting any harder then stopped. She leaned against the x and seemed to come out of a daze, everyone was watching. The doctor quickly took out his sonic and scanned the woman the music covered any sounded. He looked at it; He got a variable soup of neurochemicals that was flowing through her. She was in pain and pleasure at the same time. Now he was curious to experience this for himself.

"What are you thinking, Doctor," she smiled and said that name as if it were a private joke between the two of them. This was fine.

"I think I would like to try that out for myself." He was either feeling the effects of the alcohol or just feeling brave or just swept up in the moment he couldn't tell.

"Scientific experiment, eh?" She smirked. "OK, I will do it."

"Do what?"

"I will flog you. Take your shirt and coat off." She finished off her third jello shot this time it was pink as she got up.

The Doctor took off his coat and shirt laying them down neatly near the x frame. Last time he had seen one of these was in a torture some alien was going to use, but he escaped easily since the guards had fallen asleep. He let the braces fall from the waist and let them dangle at his sides. The man that kept the toys velcro-ed his wrists to the frame. He twisted his wrists so that he would be more comfortable.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," he commented to himself

"If it gets to be too much say red for absolute stop, yellow for slow down and green for keeping going. "The Doctor Nodded "Green before I change my mind"

She took the small flogger but changed her mind. She grabbed another larger one she snapped it. The snap sounded professional like she had had lots of practice with it. She turned around walked up to his back and rubbed it. He twitched, but let off a sigh as if that felt real good. Then Quinn took a few steps back and brought the handle up and over her shoulder. The heavier flogger would make more of a thud with the tips being pointed would give a good sting. She whipped it around and landed a blow on his shoulder blades. It was a soft hit, but it surprised him after being caressed so tenderly. She did this a several more times very steadily.

"Are you green?" She asked with care

"Yes," He could take much more than this

"Yes what?" She more commended than asked.

He turned his head and looked under his arm pit. It was clear the Doctor didn't have the faintest notion what she was talking about.

"Say yes, Mistress Quinn"

"Ah the role that you play, yes, Mistress Quinn I am green"

She flogged him a several more times harder. Always he answered green. She smiled. She decided to put all of herself into it. She brought the, with an extra flip of her wrist to his side away from the kidneys and she finally got an outcry from him. She did this a few more times as he started to breath in and out faster with the same pressure and speed. It seemed like a good rhythm for him.

"How are you Doctor Smith? Are you still green?"

"Yellow Mistress Quinn." He was breathless and he was starting to see spots. He was pleasantly surprised that he felt lightheaded, almost giddy.

"Ok, thank you." She hit him with the same intensity, but slower than came up to rub his now near red shoulders. She switched it up and told him what she was doing. "I am going to paddle you now through your pants or do I have permission to take your pants down?"

"Through the pants" There was a spacey tone to his voice, a tone she knew well. Her girlfriend and her boyfriend had both used that voice after one of their sessions.

"Fine I will respect that." She took the paddle and thwacked him on each butt cheek several times between rubbing them down softly. She was worried when his muscles started shaking and she sat the paddle back down.

She guided off the x and slid a soft sheet around his shoulders. His shoulders and sides would smart for a while. She was, however, shocked that he was not hard as some men would be. Perhaps he was more of a Dominant, then. Well, he is cute she could switch it up for him. She lowered him to the chair he was in before and cradled him until he came out of his haze. His eyes seemed far away, as if he was seeing something like a vision. She knew that place well. She had been there before herself.

"Hey there, you're ok. Follow my voice home. You're fine. You're the king of fine." She asked a friend who walked by to get her some tea. The friend nodded and brought the tea for him.

He had never felt like this except maybe after defeating the Daleks or a particularly dangerous adventure, he was shivering like he was cold, but that couldn't be he was extremely warm, the soft sheet over him felt nice and he could not think straight. Where was he? He turned to see a pair of baby blue eyes looking at him. They were warm and seemed concerned for him. Then the stinging started on his back and he winced.

"You took a heroic amount of pain there, Doctor Smith. I'm impressed. If you had not said yellow I was going to call in one of the big guys to take over." She continued to cradle him as he came down from his rush. "You were experiencing what is called subspace. I've been there myself, fun once you get the hang of it. Unfortunately the hard part is the crash. One time I crashed so hard I didn't remember my name until I woke up in the morning. But then that was how good my girlfriend was."

"I'm fine." He tried to stand up, but sat back down his head was still swimming in the hormones.

"Yea your fine alright, I'll take you home where do you live?"

He was in a straight enough mind not to say TARDIS. Even in this state he knew he could not tell her to take him home. Why had he suddenly thought of Gallifrey, or that it was too far away. "Umm, it's a little far away," He settled on.

"It's my place, then" She helped him up and assisted with his shirt and getting him back into sorts. She let him lean on her as they walked to the car. She tried to be as careful as possible to ease him into the car, but he sat down too hard. He clenched his teeth as she got in the drivers. He absently looks at the street it passed by him. He saw his TARDIS, but was distracted by some kind of music. It was soft, floating, like he was feeling, if he didn't move too much.

"She pulled into the apartment parking lot closest to her place and took him in. She laid him down in the spare bedroom as he had passed out. Figures she thought as she undressed him. Well, she had done what she could. She would talk about it with him in the morning. As she left him covered up, he began speaking a muttered nonsense of a language, well talking while dreaming never made sense. She shut off the light and headed to bed. She fingered herself to sleep thinking of the man on the Saint Andrews cross who was now in the room next to her. How strong he was. How alike him and she was. They were both goofy and silly. She might have finally found a play partner that didn't take things so seriously.

She was well asleep by the time he woke up. He looked around and tried to assess where he was. He was in a strange bedroom. It looked like one of those guest bedrooms. Then he remembered Nadia's. Quinn must have brought him to her house. Well, he wasn't in any danger. He got up and dressed then wrote a note that he would see her again sometime.

He checked on her and made sure she was covered up and left the note on the table beside her bed. He made his way back to the TARDIS, as he walked, he was feeling pretty good. He whistled a nameless tune and even gave a bunch of extra money to some homeless person. He strode into the TARDIS and sighed. He had the urge to go on an adventure all by himself.

HE found himself helping an emperor flee his war torn world so he could fight another day. It was not the first time The Doctor had done so. The Cybermen were a threat to everyone. He knew he could divert their advance to this sector of space and let the worm hole do it's worse. With a small jump in time by five minutes, which actually was a day, they avoided being sucked into the void of the black hole and he was left at one of the space stations so that he could warn his people in a more official capacity.

People were pretty much used to him coming up with cockamamie ideas, but even the emperor said this was nuts. The Doctor knew what he was doing though. In introspect later on he did admit to himself that the move with the wormhole was dangerous with what he was trying to accomplish.

Another Wednesday came and he picked up Clara and they were off to spend some time in Las Vegas, but ended up on a soviet submarine fighting an old enemy of the Doctor's an Ice Warrior. Clara was of course amazing. His back and shoulders had healed long before Wednesday. But it was the remembered experience that lingered with him. He looked at Clara with only the thoughts of "Impossible Girl".

He was glad that she traveled with him even just on Wednesdays. He dematerialized and reappeared on Friday. He decided to come as he was normally dressed. He had seen weirder. He walked in and gave the lady at the counter a wave. "Topaz is here Mr. Smith."

"Please call me Doctor Smith."

"Now you are getting into it. She licked her lips and made a kissy face at him; he just winked, did a half twirl and went right to the party room. He found out that the bartender's name was Sabato. "Your usual, Sir."

"Well, I never had a usual, of course." His ginger ale was put in front of him and he turned around it was a small crowd tonight.

"Hello there, loving the look" Topaz came up behind him. This was usually a bad idea he didn't like it when creatures approached him from behind. He turned around quickly, but then noticed who it was. She straightened his bow tie. "Wow a real bow tie, not a clip on."

"Oh, hello Topaz, of course the bow tie is real. Bow ties are cool." He smirked "Could I get you anything to drink? Or is that allowed."

"Actually, that is what I came to talk to you about. Haydn and I saw your little performance last week, intriguing. How did you like being on the other end?" She was classy keeping things to innuendo. She had ordered a Sazerac and turned around. "The girl was cute by the way."

"She was sweet, goofy. Fun."

She smiled, not minding the conversation, but wanting to give him something. "I have a message from Hadyn."

"Oh where is he" The Doctor looked around and didn't see him.

"He had to pull hours at work. He is a plant manager for Bristol "

"Ah and as to your question it was different. I both liked the meditative state I was in but it wasn't what I..." He struggled for the words.

"It's not what you liked, wanted, needed?" Topaz supplied the words.

"Yea, something like that" His inexperience was rearing its ugly head again.

"Well, that would be a good thing, because that falls in with his letter for you." She handed him a note and he read it.

Mr. Smith,

I am unable to make it tonight as I had urgent business at my factory. Topaz wished to go, but I didn't want her to be bored. I am giving you permission to make sure she is not bored. Let her be your guide and if things get heated then please do what you must but do not release inside her. That is all I ask.'

Hadyn

The Doctor cleared his throat to hide his discomfort as he put the letter in his pocket. "Well, this is a turn of events I was not expecting," he looked at her a moment and saw the timelines and they were unremarkable. "Well then, since I am to keep you entertained. How should I keep you from being bored?

"Let me take you to someone that can teach you to tie ropes." She nodded her head to the person that was now tying some up rather securely, elaborately and very quickly.

"I know how to tie a rope." He remembered a time when he had to tie up some baddies a while back ago, was that his fifth regen or his second. He was really feeling old now.

"That is what they all say." She smiled and led him to an area that was showcasing how to tie someone up to enhance certain features and to put pressure in different places.

The Doctor watched how it was done and he caught on the first time. The demonstration was done and the group dispersed. Topaz and he stayed and she walked up to the mat. She had been wearing a halter dress that once she undid the back it fell off of her like liquid off her and pooled at her feet. She was wearing no bra and a thong bikini. She turned around and looked at the Doctor.

"Mister Smith would like to learn how to tie a rope."

"I think I can tie a rope. And call me Doctor Smith from now on." He set his eyes upon her like he was serious and not just bumbling and joking around. His voice was always that gentle treble, but there was a firmness that told her that he was in control of this scene. He circled around her and rubbed her shoulders and back, taking in the contours and curves when he passed by it he picked up the rope and untangled it.

"You can touch my breasts if you wish."

"Thank you Topaz" he folded the rope in half and mimicking perfectly what he had seen the demonstrator do he had her tied up with her breasts tied to be squeezed. He kept his face serious as he constantly touched turned and kept in general contact with her at all times. He spun He left a little bit of the rope dangling and he lowered her to the ground. She looked up to him in wonder as if asking what he was going to do next. He winked "Are you ok, does anything need adjusting?" Topaz shook her head no and he continued. He used his imagination as to what certain things were for and grabbed the blindfold and the ball gag. He showed them to her and she smiled and lowered her head, he bent down and gently tied the blindfold around her head and brushed his lips ever so gently against her cheek, and took the ball gag and placed it in her mouth and snapped it into place around the back of her head.

He looked at her there totally helpless, his serious face never breaking. "Do you have a cell phone that has a camera?"

All she could do was nod in the affirmative.

"May I take your picture like this so you can show Hadyn?"

She nodded in an enthusiastic affirmative.

He got her purse and pulled out her phone and took a picture of his handy work. She posed for the picture even more spreading her legs, head hung low. The Doctor was never as turned on as he was now. He set the camera between her legs on the ground and walked around behind her. He grabbed the ends of the rope and with flair and a flick the whole binding knot came loose and fell about her. He took off the ball gag and blindfold. Everyone who was watching cheered. He watched her as her whole body responded to the crowd reaction.

She stayed there and turned to the Doctor. "More." He nodded and showed her a flogger; she shook her head in the negative. He showed her a paddle, again the negative. Then he showed her a riding crop she smiled, but again negative. The only thing left was the whip and she smiled and nodded in the affirmative. He took down the whip and she lowered her whole body to the ground stretching her back. "Are you sure Topaz"

"Yes, Doctor Smith, I am sure"

He stood up and unfurled the whip and made a snap with it turning to the audience. His face caught some shadows and it gave him a sinister look as he again circled around Topaz. He brought the whip down and caught her on the shoulders. She winced but said nothing.

"Do you know the red yellow green?"

"Yes, Doctor Smith"

"He snapped again and one landed on the other shoulder. He landed them softly so as to not injure her too badly. He came up and rubbed the shoulders and she moaned softly, "Are you still green Topaz?"

"Yes, Doctor Smith. Too green"

The Doctor nodded and took another few thwacks at her sides and tops of her butt cheeks. She spoke "You can get creative Doctor Smith."

The Doctor caught on to what she was thinking. He moved her to lower herself fully to the ground and stretched her out. He snapped the whip and landed a few on her thighs full butt cheeks and down her legs. She started to wince and hiss and he stopped. "Are you green?"

"Yellow, Doctor Smith."

"He flipped her over and she was smiling up at him there was that faraway look in her eyes.

"Are you sure you are yellow"

"Yes, Doctor I am yellow please a few more before you stop." Her voice was sensual and begging. As much as the doctor was a tactile person he was so turned on right now that it was incredible.

He landed a few more on her breasts and front of her thighs before putting the whip down. "He bent over and picked her up cradled in his arms and took her to a couch and laid her back down. He went and got her some kind of fruited nonalcoholic drink and brought it to her. He laid her head in his lap so that her head was propped up. He had grabbed a straw and made it so she could drink lying down. While she lay there, he rubbed her wounds to soothe them.

Rassilon he was hard. He never knew that he liked doing that. This surprised even himself. He felt her body quiver under his touch as he brushed his fingertips ever so lightly over her shoulders and arms. Her eyes were bright and shining when she looked up at him. She turned to face him on her side and brought up her hand and caressed him through his pants.

"No, Tonight is all for you." Topaz's dress was handed to him and he looked up to thank the person. It was Quinn. She was wearing a black short tight skirt, black and neon pink thigh high socks, purple looking net tights over that, the tall boots with the furry leg warmers, a pink black and purple layered shirt. Around her neck was a purple type of gas mask and her hair was mixed with purple and pink tubes that lit up and purple yarn.

Quinn was just smiling and plopped down beside the Doctor and Topaz. She looked at the woman stretched out on the couch. "Need some help?"

The Doctor just looked at her. He expected her to be upset at least, but she was taking all this in stride. "You're Poly, kinky." She saw the look on the Doctor's face. "Meaning you like having more than one partner in your relationships." The Doctor looked at everyone except at the two women he was currently with. It seems some people were having sex in the dark corners openly. He was getting harder if that were possible, being around all the visual and some of the audio stimulation.

"Don't worry so am I. Hello Topaz by the way." Quinn leaned over and kissed the other woman slowly on the lips. The Doctor leaned back and let the two have their fun.

"You two know each other then?" He let his fingers trail through Topaz's hair seeing her laid out on his lap.

"Oh yea, Hadyn likes to sit back and watch her play with other people. I am bi myself, so a few times I have done some unspeakable things with Lil Topaz here." She giggled with Topaz. "You put on a good show by the way Doctor Smith. You should explore the other rooms." Or you can let one of us take care of your little problem. Well, maybe not so little." She indicated his cock and how turned on he was. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Somehow I think that should be done in a more private atmosphere." He shifted as Topaz continued to play with his member. "Only do that if I tell you to." He regretted saying those words because it was feeling really good but he had to get hold of himself before he did anything. The feeling was getting overwhelming in the room and that struck the Doctor as strange. This was not just a normal party night, there was something going on.

That realization brought his hard on down a notch. He sensed something strange his eyes scanned the room until they fixed on a couple that was seemingly sitting in the middle of the burgeoning orgy. They were calm and had their eyes closed. In the female's lap there was a device. The Doctor could not make out what it was.

Both girls sensed his change of mood and looked at him strange.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to see a …someone about a something Topaz does the dance floor turn into an orgy often?"

"No, there are rooms for that." She came out of her haze and looked around. She was now cognizant of what was going on in the room. "It shouldn't be like this."

He got up and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his inside pocket. He scanned her and her pleasure receptors were still hyper active.

"What's that?" asked Topaz.

"A toy." He had his calculating face on him as he looked directly at the couple. He scanned them the music covering the noise, but the tool was recognized by the man and he got up and escorted the female out. The Female fidgeted with the device and left the room.

"Okay, I don't appreciate my hormones being messed with." He started to walk away from the girls. "Go home ladies. Things might get hairy."

"What do you mean?"

"We have some… out-of-towners" He considered calling in UNIT but he dismissed that notion. He wanted to know what he was dealing with. "I don't want you getting hurt, especially you Topaz," He turned to Topaz there was a new expression she had never seen on him just yet, serious scared and excited all at the same time " you were specifically put into my care, no matter what the circumstances were. I will protect you, but you are going home."

"Should we say that the place is closed?" Asked Quinn.

"Sure, if you can get out as many people as possible, then by all means." Topaz went to do just that.

Quinn stayed at his side. "I don't know what you are doing, but I am going to stay with you."

"Fine then Rule one…"

"Oh laying down the rules now, eh?" She joked, but then lost the tone when she saw his serious expression.

"Do as I say, I am not saying this to be funny or dominant I am saying this for your own good. Don't wander off and if I say run, run." He put his hands on her shoulders to convey the seriousness of his meaning.

"Is it that serious?" She lost her smile when she saw how serious his mood was.

"I'm hoping not. Show me around the rest of this place." He tapped his fingers on her shoulders as he thought about how to deal with this situation.

"Ok." They went to the elevator and took it one floor up. They were in a long corridor with a few doors. The Doctor scanned the room.

"These rooms are sound proofed"

"Yea, some of these rooms are used for your more intense scenes. This place makes money off of people who come in here to get well; you can guess I am sure."

"Humans are always surprising me" His sonic never changed its tone as he walked passed a couple of the doors. One door was left open. There was no sound coming through. He walked in and in the middle of the floor was a husk of something. He scanned it and he looked at the readings.

"Did you happen to know this person" The Doctor asked. He lowered his head in a moment of mourning.

"Quinn looked around for clues "Oh my god yes." She picked up one of the suits that usually lit up.

"And here I liked their dancing." He adjusted his sonic and scanned the husk and looked at it. "Their life energy was just drained from them." Quinn touched the husk and it started to crumble beneath her fingertips

"What could have done that?" There was a good dose of fear in her voice but she did not back away.

"I have my ideas but not sure. What can you tell me about this place?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How long it has been open, who runs it?

"I have been coming here for about 3 months now. I have never met who runs it but I have seen some woman and her slave go into a private office. They passed by me once and I was creeped out. But the rest of the people here are great. Where did you get your toy by the way?"

"Ok let's check out Nadia's office" The Doctor avoided Quinn's question entirely.

"We can't go in there! It's private."

"People are dead because they were drained of their energy. Their right to privacy has been revoked"

"I have heard of energy vamps before, but I never heard of them doing that"

"Energy vamps?" Vampires were always a bad thing. A kill on site had been a standard for all time lords since the early Rassalion Era. They were dead already.

"Never mind"

"No, you might be on to something. But we still need to go to their office."

"Fine. But if we get into trouble I don't know you"

"That's fine"

They quickly made their way to the office. The door was locked, but the Doctor made quick work of the lock with the sonic screwdriver "What can't that thing do"

"Cook a TV dinner from 20 feet away"

Quinn just looked at him weird. "You are one strange guy."

"Yes, I am." as they entered the door. As expected the room looked like an office with all the normal items expected. The Doctor scanned the room and the sonic kept changing its tone. He looked at something and furrowed his brow.

"There is a power fluctuation coming from over there". He pointed at a large Japanese painting of a woman being molested by an octopus. What do you suppose the odds are this picture being just a picture?" He looked at the sides and ran the sonic around the edge. The inside of the picture opened and revealed a sort of futuristic set up of consoles and panels, there were seemingly beds with something under the sheets. Quinn lifted one of the sheets and screamed underneath was a lizard being, or was at least.

The Doctor came over and looked. "A Silurian." He scanned the male and looked at the reading. "Life force drained completely." What was a Silurian doing up here was his next question but he kept that question to himself

"What is a Salurian and how do you know what that was?" she couldn't keep her eyes off the creature. She tore her eyes away from the site to look at the rest of the room. There were panels and what looked like computer screens. 80's tech mixed with she didn't know what would describe some of the things she saw.

"They are an ancient race of beings from the Earths Primordial era. Humans were not the first to develop here. I have met them before, A couple of times." He said very quietly

"You get stranger and stranger," Quinn looked at the Doctor as if he grew another head.

"Stranger Danger" The Doctor joked as he went to a display panel he activated the display by placing the sonic against the screen and it lit up.

As far as Quinn was concerned, it was all gibberish. But the Doctor seemed to make sense of it easily. "Seems the Dreestie have been very naughty."

He could feel the question forming on Quinn's lips. "It's a race of beings. They feed off psionic pleasure energy; they have been known to activate the pleasure centers in others if they are starving. They must be starving, unless they are storing it. But that don't make sense either, they killed someone, that's not their style. Do you know about the neon light dancers?"

"Typically it is taboo to ask questions about life outside the scene."

About that time they heard a noise coming from where the picture was. They decided to duck into another corridor. They poked their heads into the room; the Doctor quickly sonic's the display screen off and shrinks back into the shadows. The picture door opens up and in steps the lady wearing a tight short dress and behind her, walking with his head down a man in a kilt made of leather and a fitted leather top. She turned on the Display that the doctor had been looking at and frowned. "Someone was in here, But who and how?"

The scene for the man and woman were broken and they started to search the place. The Doctor cocked his head a bit and scrunched his eyes as if trying to perceive something. He adjusted his sonic and pointed it at the woman and suddenly the woman looked different. She was a pale, almost albino skinned woman. His eyes were wide and had near black pupils. She was thin, but shapely. But the thing that got Quinn real scared was there at the mouth. It was a circular opening and closing when she breathed.

"Is that one of those Dreestie things?" She whispered.

"Yes, very dangerous." despite saying that the Doctor stepped right out. His face in deep thought about bringing his most dominating facial expressions. He adjusted his coat as he moved. His eyes were right on the woman thing, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What is your purpose here Dresstie? This is a level five planet and I will be damned if I will let some succubus feed from a world that I protect. As backed by the Shadow Proclamation I demand you leave before something really bad happens.

Quinn couldn't tell if she wanted to run or stay and have her way with him when this was done and over with, or let him have his way with her. But then it hit her. What did he mean by level five planet? What was a Shadow Proclamation? Why was it his job to protect the Earth?

The thing spoke and it sounded as if it moaned through her words. "DO you think I care about that little man? So much wasted energy, So much delicious flesh for the taking. It's too easy." She looked right at him and lashed out her tongue and nearly stung him in the neck. He was just too nimble and dived out of the way before she was successful. Through the painting door there were two others that stepped through both looked similar to the female Dresstie but they looked male.

The Doctor rolled to Quinn and grabbed her hand and ran around the edge of the room and barely missing the attacks of the Dresstie. They left the futuristic looking room and back into the office, then back towards the main dance floor. Topaz was able to get everyone out just as she promised. She stood over by the toys waiting for them. Great, the Doctor thought he had two to worry about. He turned around to face the creatures sonic in hand. Quinn took one of the wickedest looking whips and Topaz sensing danger got behind the table that you could tie someone up on. The three creatures came in the first the unnamed woman had the device.

"I take it I am speaking with "Nadia"?"

"Yes, little man, but my real name is Qaanarm of the Dreestie"

"Name's the Doctor of Gallifrey, maybe you have heard of it." The Doctor said as casually as though he said it often.

"A Time Lord? Stupid man, they were all wiped out. None survived" The Doctor looked right at her. Something inside Qaanam suddenly believed him "Get him and his pets to"

Qaanam activated her device to intensify the effect of lust, hoping that it might distract the Time Lord enough for him to make a mistake. The Doctor countered it by pointing the sonic at it and made it spark and it seemingly flew from her hands.

Quinn had her own troubles, but with the whip in hand, she swung it around her head watching her opponent. She had never up until this point never had to use the whip as a weapon, but there was a first for everything. She aimed for the ankles the whip easily wrapped around the creature's legs and tripped him. She grabbed some rope that was laying on the ground, she tied his legs up and turned him around, he wriggled but she was used to roleplaying this and was actually able to tie him up effectively the thing was a rather weak fighter.

Topaz's adversary chased her around the table before she grabbed one of the handcuffs and grabbed his arm He grabbed her and it was a struggle before Topaz won out and got one of the restraints around the creature's wrist. She was about to run when another person entered the fray. It was Hadyn and noticing what was going on he came over and gave a good punch to the strange creature's jaw and nearly shattered it. "Good job my dear." He raised his voice over the sounds of fighting "What's happening"

"It's complicated" Shouted the Doctor as he dealt with Qaanm. "I have had your fun Qaanan, I am a veteran of the Time War, Don't dare trifle with me. Leave this planet now. Or I swear you will regret the day you ever came here. I give you this warning now. I have friends in very high places."

"This isn't over Doctor" the creature hissed and activated something on her wrist and soon the other creatures were transported out of the room.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and smiled. He turned to the trio of people standing behind him with a bewildered look upon their faces. "Guess you guys want some kind of explanation" He was smiling cockily as if he expected their reaction.

All three just kind of nodded dumb."There is an all-night diner just down the road a bit. About ten blocks down. I will meet you there and I Promise I will explain everything."

He left them and they took their respective cars to the diner. They were shocked to see the Doctor sitting at the Diner already, menu in hand with a drink already ordered. He smiled and rose up as the girls settled in the booth.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"We will eat something and I will show you, but I will explain myself." He explained what those creatures were in depth, to the three of them. He explains that he was not of this world; even letting one of the ladies fell for his two heartbeats. He explained briefly about what the Time War was and that he was the last surviving member of his species, Time Lords. Why he said what he did and why they were so scared.

"So let me get this straight. You are an alien that has decided that this world needs protecting."

"Well, I don't want to make it sound like you can't protect yourselves. There are things out there that are just a bit above your pay grade if you know what I mean." The food arrived and everyone started eating.

They asked him more questions about how he got to Earth in the first place and how long he had been here. Quinn was actually curious about his age.

"I am over 1000 years old."

"And you didn't know anything about BDSM?"

"Well, when you are traveling amongst the stars, seeing the wonders of the universe. Such things as sex just don't come up. Then of course there was the whole defending my planet from aliens for years and years. That and my people were rather polite, almost puritan. "

"SO basically you were vanilla, meaning ordinary."

"You could say that. Though, I would hardly consider myself as ordinary." They all laughed.

They finished their food paid and went outside to a blue police box. They were curious because they had passed it right by. He opened up the doors and welcomed them in. They were in awe.

"Any thoughts?" He had this bounce in his step that Quinn found cute. But the sheer size of the place overwhelmed her.

The Doctor heard a chorus of "It's bigger on the inside"

"How, just… how?" Hadyn looked around

"The TARDIS uses a technology that your world has yet to even conceive yet." The Doctor leaned up against the railing as they looked about in wonder.

"And you can travel in space in this."

"Yep, Oh, and time too."

Time travel? Seriously? Topaz was stunned

The Doctor nodded heartily.

"I… I have to get out of here. This is too much." Topaz looked a little woozy

"I should get her home, I'm sorry Doctor. This… this though…. Wow"

"Quinn?" He looked at her hopefully

"I am a firm believer in keeping my feet on terra firm. After what I just experienced I don't think I am ready for outer space. If you want to take me anywhere I am going to have to say no." The Doctor looked at them all crestfallen. "But if you can give me a lift home, I would appreciate it. My car broke down"

"Of course" He watched as Topaz and Hadyn leave the TARDIS and started to flip switches. He pulled on a lever and the machine jerked and then thudded.

She went to the doors and opened one of them, she was there in front of the apartments. "That was quick. Want to come in, drinks and whatever?"

"I would like that very much." He smiled and followed Quinn to her apartment.

"So a thousand year old alien, what does a thousand year old alien do? I mean as a job."

"Oh a little bit of this, a little bit of that The TARDIS really provides everything I need. I go around and see planets. Occasionally save a few people, like I did tonight for you. No charge, by the way." He crossed his arms and waited for her to open the door. He had this quirky smile on his face that seemed to indicate more.

"So all about being a child genius, knowing science and physics…"

"Was all true. I was a child genius by your standards, and I did teach a high school physics course once."

They walked in and he looked around. The apartment was what he expected of a girl trying to get through college. Messy a few bottles of liquor, Dishes in the sink, but besides being cluttered a bit it was kept up. There were piles of books that lay around. She disappeared into the bedroom. HE picked up one of the Thermal Physics books. He was almost half way through the book by the time she came out.

"Are you reading one of my books?" Quinn smiled at him. She came out in a robe and slippers.

"Oh yes, definitely. I like knowing what people are studying" The Doctor smiled, she had wiped off the garish make up and took out the yarn and tubes out of her hair. She was actually very cute, perhaps in her mid-20's.

"That is one class I am having trouble in. But I did not invite you in to talk about my courses."

The Doctor put the book down and cocked his head. "Let me guess there is more you want to know about me."

"Scientific experiment really"

"Ah," He cocked his head and looked at her as if trying to discern what she would like to do. He moved to her and placed himself right in front of her.

She looked at him. His eyes were wide open, all puppy-eyed, but there was a way he held them in that midst. She postured down to be the submissive and smiled up at him. He spoke softly and plainly "Something tells me that you don't want drinks right now am I correct."

"No, I don't Doctor" She lowered her eyes and smiled.

"Something tells me that this scientific experiment requires a particular amount of nudity, is I correct?"

"Yes, Doctor"

He put his hands gently on her shoulders. "You must understand. I may never see you again after tonight." He caressed her shoulders as he spoke. "You and I would never work out. I am young looking, but as I said I am over a thousand years old. You would…"

"I am not looking for anything permanent, just a play partner that is not serious just to have fun"

He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and looked right into hers and saw she spoke the truth.

"As long as we understand each other" He applied gentle but firm pressure on her shoulders and guided her to the ground. He had not even taken his coat off. She started to rub his hips and rub her cheek upon his member through is pants. He petted the top of her forehead and pressed her face closer. He spied a chair and walked over to it. He sat down, his legs open and motioned for her to come to him. There was a new confidence about him and she was already taken in by the scene that was developing.

She crawled up on her knees and hands and got up between his legs. He gazed into her eyes just taking her face and form in. Her hair still had the purple streaks but it gave her a delightfully playful look. She was about to go for his zipper when he stopped her. HE shook his head and took one of her hands. Quinn smiled at the Doctor leaned forward, "Take off my coat first. I need to get comfortable"

She rose up and leaned in to remove his coat he squirmed out of his jacket and let it form a nest behind him. She undid his vest and unlatched the thin chain that connected the two sides. She let that fall open and he slid out of that as well. All that was left was the braces. He stopped her there. HE leaned in and slid his hands into the collar of her robe and slid away the terry cloth that covered her shoulders. Underneath that there was a strap of a nightgown or a night shirt of some kind. He exposed her shoulders and caressed them until she visibly relaxed she closed her eyes and let him massage her for a minute before he abruptly stopped. He was leaning back, taking off is bracers and letting them lay beside him.

The Doctor sat back into the chair again and tilted his head expectantly. Quinn started to slowly undo his button and zipper exposing his underpants. She slid her hands underneath the waistband and found what she had been anticipating finding. He wasn't obscenely large, and it wasn't spiked or any such nonsense. It was smooth like silk as he let her fingers trail the tip to the head and she lightly let her fingers brush against him.

"Just so you know. I can last a while. I would also like to get your permission to… get into your head."

"A mind fuck you mean." She smiled; she had done that before convincing someone to do something they were not comfortable with.

"Something like that, but far more intimate."

"I can't wait" She grabbed at his pants waistband and tried to pull them down, but ended up pulling him out of the chair. They both laughed as they sat there. "Well, that was graceful"

"I have my moments," he just sighed and tilted his head and looked at her. The scene was broke and they just decided to let things flow. She finished taking down his pants and he leaned up against the seat of the chair. She began to play with his member and started to rub it up and down. She began to kiss it and eventually began to suck on it. She was laid out lying on the floor on her belly, his legs were stretched out in front of him opened enough to accommodate her.

The Doctor started to run his fingers through Quinn's hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations her mouth and tongue were producing. He moved his hands from her soft hair to her chin and lifted her face up to him. HE was still in control. He was willing to play and have fun, but he was being guided by her cues. He made a hand gesture to tell her to get up. He untied the robe and let it fall off her shoulders and pool about her. She was wearing a camisole and a pair of lace and silk underwear. He ran his hands up her sides and caught his thumbs on the fabric of the camisole. He smiled as he ran his hand up her waist gathering the fabric as well. He raised it enough to expose nicely shaped breast. He let his finger trail over the mounds gently. The Doctor pulled Quinn forward and started to suckle on her breasts. She wrapped her hands around his head and pressed him closer. He licked and made swirls around the nipples and grazing his teeth every lightly. Then harder until she indicated it was too much then adjusted so as to make this last longer.

She pulled him as if to lower herself to the floor and him on top of her. Then he bit down suddenly as if to admonish her to not take control like that. She understood who was in control of the situation. He folded his legs underneath him and rose up his knees and brought her higher up on her knees. One of his hands found their way to her jute and rubbed there against her underwear. He ever so lightly began playing against silky cloth covered skin. His touch was feathery light as he teased her jute. He firmed up his fingers and agonizingly slow, began to apply pressure until she was pressing herself down just to get more sensation. He stopped and gave her a sexually disapproving look. He wrapped his arms around her and slapped her in the rear. There was a good slap sound and she winced, but she did not pull away.

"You are way in too much a hurry there Quinn. That is my job." He smirked as he looked in her face. Her eyes were even bluer than before and she slowly breathed. "I think we should take this into another room." Quinn got up and helped the Doctor up. He was up and started to walk while pulling his pants back up when the braces got tangled around one foot. He fell face down into the carpet and tapped his fingers against the soft floor.

"Do you do this all the time?" She just shook her head laughing

"There are days, actually" As he recovered his dignity. He turned around to lay on his back. He was smiling

"Perhaps you should just stay there Doctor Smith"

"Gravity it seems, wants me down here." He put his hands behind his head and smiled up to her, "Let me see you pull down your underwear."

She smiled and did a little dance as she slid her underwear down around her ankles. She stepped out of them and kicked them towards the robe that had by now fallen away from her. The Doctor indicated her camisole and she slid it over her head. She added it to the pile on the floor as well.

He grabbed her and pulled her down to him "I think you are right" She laughed as she was brought down to be with him on the floor.

"I had this fantastic idea that I was going to blindfold you and tie you down to the bed."

"Hmm, that sounds fun, but, I think here would be just as fun. You like being in control, but I think we should just continue from here."

"I think you are right. Quinn, finish undressing me, pull my pants off and underwear."

"Yes, Doctor Smith" She did just that. He was a skinny sort, but his strength was undeniable.

"Now climb up on top of me but don't put me in you just yet. I just want to feel you against me."

Quinn placed her jute against his shaft and started to slide up and down against it. He watched her body move. He observed how her breast bounced and how her hips swayed as she ground against him. He placed his hand upon her hips and maneuvered her to lie on her back. He mounted her and thrust into her a little bit, giving her body a taste of what was to come. He stopped and pulled away, leaving her to lay there and whimper. "Please Doctor Smith."

"Not yet, I want you to trust me totally," He looked into her eyes. His chin was down, his puppy seemingly looking into her soul. He wanted to really feel her.

"I do Doctor Smith."

The Doctor lightly pressed his fingertips against her temples. He tapped his fingertips and took deep breaths as he readied himself for what he was about to do. He looked right into her eyes as deep as he dared at this point. "I am going to go into your mind. If there is anything, no matter how small you don't wish for me to see then close that door. I will not look, I promise." Quinn nodded and closed her eyes as she imagined a long hallway. There were rooms that held memories, only a few of those doors were closed. "I'm ready." She was curious as to what he was going to do.

The Doctor entered her mind. He didn't look into the open doors. He was searching for her place, where she connected to people. He found it and sent her a wave of friendly affection that he only shared with his companions. It was not romantic love, but a love that is shared by friends, a deep, abiding feeling that took him into her heart. He gave her a hint his timeless warmth and understanding, She gave him a connection of friendship, play and while not love but something of the drive they shared a level on that no one among either one of their family and friends would ever understand.

He kept this connection as he fully penetrated her and they shared a wealth of lust and passion that was exchanged between the two. She had never been sent this high up in pleasure and this sharing. He changed his motions and his speed so that he could keep on the brink of orgasm but never letting her crest over. She was giving him a sense of what she needed and what she didn't. She had a responsive brain that just wanted to be in the moment. Her body became a wanton animal of its own as she again felt the build-up of an intense orgasm. He felt that she wanted something else and he knew what it was. She wanted some pain a sting something that would drive her higher, he had to be careful when she did come he might hurt her because of this. He kept his hands upon her temples and initiated a painful wave and that seemed to work.

She cried out with passion, pain and desire that she almost came right there. Her jute was milking him as he thrust his member in and out of her. He abandoned himself to just feeling. Both breathing heavily both sweating as her legs wrapped around him. He finally took her with an orgasm that was shared between them as they came together. He collapsed on top of her and she lay there like jello her body splayed out on the floor, her voice was raw from she didn't know how long she had been crying out with shouts and begs for her release.

"Wow" was all that she had the energy to muster.

He broke the intimate contact and flopped on the floor beside her. He turned to her on his side and just watched her lay there. He was looking for signs that he might have pushed too hard. His mind was much stronger than hers and he could have damaged her.

He was trying to keep all concern out of his voice so he would not scare her, "I know right?" He lay there brushing his fingers over her arms, shoulders and sides, just caressing enjoying the feeling of someone being there.

"I would move to the bed, but I don't think either one of us can move that far." She smiled in sexual contentment. "What were you doing in my mind? I felt you. It's like you were also having sex with me in my mind as well."

"You just answered your own question Quinn." He rolled over onto his back and waited for his body to recover enough to get up and carry her to her bed.

"How is it you can already move? How long were we at it? "She curled up in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck to make it easier to carry her. Though it seemed as if he was doing just fine without the help

"Two hours give or take a few seconds." The Doctor sat her down on the bed and looked for a gown or something to slip over her. He found one not really caring what it looked like and slipped it over her head and pulled her arms through. She was listless and her eyes were closed. Perhaps he pushed too hard. He was frantically worried as he checked her over dressing her as an excuse to make sure she was fine.

"Please be sleeping, please be sleeping" He begged the universe as he laid her down, he felt her chest for a heartbeat. He lay is ear near her mouth to see if she was breathing. Check and check, he let out a relieved breath. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her into the covers. He took the keys and left the apartment. He looked around for a quick store that might have what he was looking for. He found one that was still open, a liquor store that had not only a bottle of rather good wine but also some flowers. He bought those and some chocolates. He took them back to the apartment and quickly set up a small table beside her. As he left, he cleaned up the place so that she would have one less thing to worry about in the morning. Everything was in order. As he left he locked the door with the sonic leaving the keys where she could find them easily.

He wrote a note to her.

Dear Quinn.

I thank you for a wonderful time last night, but I was called away. I hope that I did not ruin you for the next man to come into your life. I have learned in my long life is to experience as many forms of love as possible.

Doctor Smith

She thought that it was about as close to closure as she was ever going to get. Perhaps she would meet him again one day. Later on she had graduated from College, having graduated with honors. In the audience was a man she had never seen before he was old with gray hair and a gaunt face. He had very intense eyes and a stare that if properly place could cut you in two. But he seemed to be to call to her with his presence. She looked right at him and he waved winked and nodded with pride at her. He then walked away. Later she found out there were flowers waiting for her. She opened the card that came with the flowers. It was a standard graduation card. Inside reads, "Congratulations, The Doctor".


End file.
